Last Scene
by JennebiJane
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis polos yang suka berlari kesana kemari dan membuat Sasuke murka karna telah mengganggu ketenangannya."Nii-san seperti pisang, punya jantung tapi tak punya hati"/"Enyahlah kau!"/"Otak pasir!"/"Tenggelamkan saja!". Sasuke dengan sejuta seringai yang dimilikinya akan memberi kejutan pada gadis itu. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE : UCAPKAN SELAMAT DATANG PADA PENDERITAAN BARUMU
1. chapter 1

**Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Happy reading**

Chapter 1

"Sasuke-nii.. menyebalkan" gadis yang tak lain adik dari Sasuke itu merajuk tapi bukan Sasuke jika pemuda itu menanggapinya.

Sasuke tetap fokus pada laptopnya "Ah yasudahlah"

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemberut.

Sasuke pov*

Aku memutar mataku kesal melihat tingkah gadis itu ya! Dia yang tinggal bersamaku.

"Sakura" teriakku dari dalam kamar tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada jawaban Kemana gadis itu?

"Ck sial" hanya gara gara seorang gadis yang menumpang dirumahku kenapa aku jadi merasa khawatir ini bahkan sudah 1 jam yang lalu sejak ia pergi dan aku tak mendengar suara cerewet gadis itu. Sebenarnya aku kesal tapi aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Aku mencarinya kesemua penjuru tapi tak ada tanda tanda gadis itu ada dalam rumahku.

"Sialan merepotkan saja" aku keluar apartemenku ini sungguh sangat merepotkan. Huh jika saja ia tak dititipkan padaku apa lagi orang tuanya menaruh tanggung jawab terhadapku tak akan mau aku menerimanya. Hanya karna keluarga kita saling mengenal bukan berarti mereka seenaknya melakukan ini membuat hidupku penuh kebisingan.

Aku turun menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju taman sebelah apartemenku.

"Kemana gadis pink sialan itu" tak henti hentinya aku menggerutu aku mencoba menajamkan pandangan kesekitarku.

Viola!

Rambut pink itu terlihat diantara kerumunan orang. Aku mendengus kesal lalu melebarkan langkahku ketempat duduk taman dimana gadis itu berada.

"Nii-san" ia terlihat kaget melihatku.

"Untuk apa nii-san kemari" gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan mendekap erat kucing berwarna putih, tunggu? Kucing? Darimana ia mendapatkan kucing itu setahuku aku tak memelihara kucing didalam apartemen.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau membuatku begitu kesal karna tingkahmu" untung aku masih bisa meminimalkan nada bicaraku.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun" balas Sakura acuh dan mengelus kucingnya.

"Kucing siapa itu?" aku menaikan satu alisku bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah pergi begitu saja huh dia kira dia siapa.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli" dengan sengaja aku meninggikan suaraku tentu saja itu membuat orang disekitarku melihatku penuh tanya.

"Bukan urusanmu nii-san" lalu gadis itu berlari meninggalkanku.

Sasuke end pov*

•

•

•

Gadis berambut pink itu mendudukan dirinya disofa disusul dengan pemuda berambut raven.

"Keluar" desis Sasuke Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Keluarkan kucing itu" tatapan Sasuke mulai menajam.

"Tak mau! Jika nii-san tidak mau merawatnya maka aku yang akan merawatnya" jawab Sakura dengan merengutkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak boleh ini tak boleh itu nii-san pikir aku bisa diam saja?" lanjut Sakura tak terima karna Sasuke selalu melarangnya melakukan sesuatu.

"Ck! Kau tak mau menurutiku?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

"Bisa tidak? Kau membuatku tenang sedikit? Aku cukup pusing dengan keberadaanmu" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku akan diam dan tak mengganggumu jika kucing ini aku pelihara" Sakura sebal dengan kata kata Sasuke.

"Terserah kau! Awas saja jika kau membuatku pusing" ancaman Sasuke ternyata tak membuat Sakura takut justru gadis itu malah mengejek ketika Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Nii-san kata kaa-san aku akan bersekolah di Tokyo High School" celetuk Sakura dengan mengelus kucing yang ada didekapannya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih sibuk dengan pspnya.

"Cih.. kau bercanda yaa, kaukan homeschooling" kata Sasuke dengan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Yasudah, jika nii-san tak percaya karna aku mendapat kiriman surat dari kaa-san" balas Sakura santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke menggulirkan mata kearah Sakura dahinya berkerut.

"Mana suratnya?" pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ini" gadis itu menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat kepada Sasuke yang diterimanya pagi tadi ketika ia keluar, lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu menyahutnya jelas itu membuat Sakura mengerucu sebal.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membaca surat tersebut dirinya berdencak sebal karna ia menganggap itu akan menyulitkannya disekolah nanti. Belum lagi gadis itu tak tau apa apa tentang teknologi lalu sikapnya yang selalu bertanya akan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Aku benarkan" ejek Sakura dengan memutar mata dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku ingatkan jangan membuat masalah" hardik Sasuke.

•

•

•

Langit nampak berwarna hitam keabu abuan suara guntur bergemuruh merdu, di sore ini menunjukan tanda tanda akan turun hujan. Gadis berambut bubble gum sedang sibuk dengan kucing barunya 'Moku' yang mempunyai bulu berwarna putih lembut, nampaknya gadis itu kebingungan mencari tempat yang pas untuk kucingnya.

"Moku aku tak punya kandang"

"Ck.. kau tidur denganku saja yaa" lanjut gadis itu yang berbicara pada seekor kucing sembari mengelus tubuh hewan itu.

"Kau ingin makan? Baiklah aku akan mengambil sebentar tunggu disini" Sakura menaruh kucingnya disofa dan ia menuju dapur.

Dimeja makan ia melihat Sasuke sedang menikmati serelanya tapi ia tak perduli memilih menuju kulkas mengambil ikan.

"Hey kau apakan ikan itu" suara Sasuke mengagetkannya dengan diiringi gebrakan meja ternyata mata onyx itu dari tadi terus memantau apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kau mengagetkanku nii-san" gadis itu memegangi dadanya.

"Ini" Sakura menunjuk ikan yang dibawanya.

"Untuk kucingku moku" lanjut Sakura lalu pergi tapi sebelum itu Sasuke mencegahnya dengan cepat mengambil ikan itu ditangan Sakura.

"Nii-san kembalikan" Sakura protes dan meraih ikan yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Kau kira ikan itu murah apa? Seenaknya kau beri kucing bulukmu itu" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin agar tak terjangkau oleh Sakura.

"Besok aku akan membelikannya makanan kucing, ayolah nii-san"

Sakura memohon dan melompat lompat untuk meraih ikan itu berhubung tubuh Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya ia merasa kesulitan. Tapi tak disangka hidungnya mencium sesuatu seperti aroma mint ia mengendus Sasuke ternyata benar itu aroma Sasuke.

Gyuuut

Dengan cepat gadis itu memeluk Sasuke hingga dada mereka saling menempel. Tentu saja perlakuannya membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Hey kau apa apaan?" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

"Nii-san kau mengingatkan ku pada tou-san" Sakura yakin parfum yang digunakan Sasuke sama dengan parfum milik tou-sannya.

"Eh? Lepaskan gadis aneh" Sasuke mengernyit dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku merindukan tou-san, bau Sasuke-nii seperti tou-san" gadis itu mempererat pelukannya mata emerald itu berkaca kaca dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menjadi diam entah kenapa tangannya bergerak memeluk gadis itu balik.

miaww miaww*

 **Tbc**

•

•

•

•

•

 **W** **ell pertama kali publish jadi rada takut takut gimana gitu maklum masih awam typo bertebaran awas. Jangan lupa review**

 **-Janne**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

•

•

•

 **Happy Reading**

'miaaww'

Memang kucing indra penciumannya tak bisa dibohongi lagi, iya sangat sensitif jika berhubungan dengan ikan.

Hup

'Miaaaww'

'Miaaaww'

Kucing itu melompat menggapai ikan yang berada ditangan Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu Sasuke sudah tau melalui mata nyalang kucing tersebut lalu menaikan tangannya keatas lagi.

Sakura yang mendengar suara kucingnya segera menoleh. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Urusi kucingmu sana" setelah itu Sasuke pergi tak lupa memasukan ikannya kembali kedalam kulkas.

"Selalu menyebalkan" Sakura mengusap air matanya dan melihat Moku menghampiri dirinya.

'Miaaaaww'

'Miaaaaww'

"Kau pasti laparkan, baiklah aku akan mengajakmu kemini market terdekat" Moku berada digendongan Sakura. Entah kenapa padahal baru sekali bertemu dengan Sakura bukannya kucing itu takut justru semakin menempel pada gadis itu seolah Sakura adalah pemiliknya.

"Nii-san aku pergi kemini market dulu" ucap Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke rebahan diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan satu lengan menutup wajahnya. Sakura tau jika Sasuke tak akan menghiraukannya.

"Kau punya uang" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, kaa-san memberiku uang jajan lebih" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tetap pada posisinya.

"Ck! Pergilah, yang lama juga tak apa" balas Sasuke datar namun terkesan dingin

"Awas saja jika mencariku seperti tadi"

"Tak akan" dengusan Sasuke membuat Sakura menahan kekesalanya lalu pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya keras.

'Kring'

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi 1 pesan telah masuk

From : Asdfghjkl

' _Teme hari ini kau di rumahkan?_ '

Sudah bisa ditebak itu siapa dan Sasuke hanya membaca pesan tersebut tanpa berniat membalasnya, lalu meletakan ponselnya kembali tapi urung ketika mendengar deringan kedua kalinya dan tertera nama...

Asdfghjkl is calling...

" _Moshi moshi Teme_ "

"Hn, mau apa kau?" balas Sasuke dengan suara dingin

" _Aku main kerumahmu yaa_ "

"Tidak dobe, aku sangat sibuk hari ini"

" _Ayolah ayolah ayolah ay-_ "

Sasuke langsung memutus sambungannya sepihak, yang benar saja baka dobenya akan main kerumah cukup Sakura saja yang sudah merusak ketenanganya beserta kucing sialan itu. Jika mereka dipertemukan mungkin suara gaduh akan terdengar diseluruh penjuru apartemen miliknya mengingat keduanya sangat hiperaktif.

"Gadis itu harus kuberi pelajaran" geram Sasuke, ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura bebas berkeliaran disekitarnya.

•

•

•

Malam hari dikediaman Sasuke biasanya sangat hening mungkin hanya suara detikan jam diiringi ketikan keyboard yang memecah keheningan. Bungsu Uchiha itu sedang diberi ujian dadakan, apa lagi? Jika bukan ujian hidup. Tinggal bersama seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri ya! dulu, sekarang tidak mengingat karna adiknya itu sudah sangat berubah.

Jika dulu Sasuke sangat hiperaktif dan Sakura sangat pendiam maka keadaanya sekarang berubah terbalik. Sasuke sempat berfikir apa salah satu saraf otak gadis tersebut ada yang putus? Hari hari yang harusnya dinikmati dengan ketenangan menjadi terganggu dengan berbagai pertanyaan Sakura.

"Nii-san ajarkan main laptop ya?"

"Nii-san aku mau dibelikan yang namanya ponsel"

"Nii-san bagaimana main line ini? Kenapa tak ada tembak tembakannya?"

"Nii-san ini kenapa jam tangannya bisa menyala? Jangan jangan nii-san penggemar power ranger yaa?"

"Nii-san singkirkan boxer bulukmu itu dari bonekaku"

"Nii-san oh yaampun bau kaos kakimu membuatku keracunan"

"Nii-san..."

"Nii-san..."

"Nii-san..."

Seperti itulah hari hari Sasuke sekarang. Sakura sendiri sangat dijaga oleh orang tuanya dengan cara home schooling semenjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar karna ada satu kejadian yang membuat orang tuanya khawathir bahkan kemana mana selalu diantar ibu atau neneknya yang sangat menyayanginya.

Pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Tokyo membuatnya kagum tak menyangka akan seramai ini, banyak orang. Beda dengan Kohona yang sepi sunyi jadi tak ayal itu yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari teman jumlah teman Sakura pun bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari saja.

"Kau pasti kelaparan sekali ya" kata gadis itu sembari mengelus kucingnya yang sedang makan. Dengan lahapnya Moku makan terlihat seperti tidak makan berhari hari, belum lagi bulunya yang agak kusam Sakura berniat memandikannya besok.

Jika bukan gara gara Sasuke yang memarahinya karna mengambil ikan, Sakura tak perlu repot repot pergi kemini market hingga pulang malam.

"Apa!" sentak Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke lewat dengan memandangnya tajam.

"Cih!" malas mencari gara gara akhirnya Sasuke melengos pergi kedapur.

Melihat moku yang sedang makan membuat Sakura ikut lapar juga, ia sempat menyesal karna tak makan di cafe mini market sana.

"Moku diam disini dan jangan nakal" Sakura bangkit dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tanda memperingatkan lalu meninggalkan moku diruang tamu

•

•

•

Pemuda berambut raven itu menikmati acara minum kopinya di dapur ala mini bar modern miliknya. Jemari pemuda itu dengan lincah mengetik keyboard laptopnya banyak tugas yang akan ia kerjakan semoga saja Sakura tak mengganggu.

"Nii-san kopikan pahit lagian Sakura tak suka jadi jangan harap aku akan meminumnya hii kopi hitam" celetuk Sakura tiba tiba datang

"Memang siapa yang menawarimu, percaya diri sekali kau!" Sasuke mendencih tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah dengan mengerucukan bibir, tangan kecilnya mengambil peralatan masak. Karna tak ingin menyulitkan diri ia memilih memasak ramen instan yang dibelinya dimini market.

"Awas jika kau merusak tatanan dapurku" ancaman Sasuke itu sudah biasa terdengar ditelinganya.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk memasak ramen instan tak lupa ditambahkan irisan daging sapi, telur, sosis dan kamaboko.

"Ahh dari aromanya saja sudah sangat nikmat" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri dan bersenandung kecil. Semangkuk ramen itu diletakan di meja bar mini dekat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Diam diam Sasuke merasa tergugah untuk mencicipi ramen tersebut matanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura yang masih sibuk membuat minum entah orange jus atau apalah itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menyendok kuah ramen tersebut.

1 sendok Sasuke mencoba menyesuaikan dengan lidahnya.

2 sendok ternyata rasanya enak.

3 sendok bikin ketagihan

4 sendok 1 kamaboko telah meluncur kedalam mulutnya.

"Kyaaaa-" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersedak.

'Uhuk.. Uhuk..'

"-Rasanya ternyata pas jus tomat buatkanku" Sakura menjerit karna hal yang tidak penting dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar jus tomat yang berada ditangan gadis itu.

'Gleek.. Gleek.. Gleek' tandas sudah segelas jus tomat itu, Sakura tak terima jusnya diambil paksa dihabiskan pula.

"Nii-san! Pokoknya Sakura tak ikhlas muntahkan!"

"Siapa kau berani membentakku!" Sasuke mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Minta tanpa bicara dulu, tak sopan" Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Diam atau kucingmu ku buang" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"..." Sakura diam dan menghela nafas kesal ia mengambil ramennya tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah kamabokonya tinggal 2 padahal setahunya tadi ada 3.

"Apa?!" Sasuke memandanganya dua kali lipat lebih tajam dari Sakura sekarang sedang memandangnya sekarang.

"Kamaboku kemana?" Sakura heran.

"Aku tadi melihatnya lari-"

"Huh?" Sakura celingukan dengan bodohnya mencari kamaboko.

"-Kedalam mulutku"

Sasuke mulai beranjak membawa laptopnya meninggalkan dapur tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ak-" belum sempat Sakura protes Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Protes? Aku akan menggunduli kucingmu, Bisa kau bayangkan kucingmu gundul heh?" mendengar kucingnya dibawa bawa Sakura terpaksa mengepalkan tangannya erat.

•

•

•

Pagi ini terlalu dingin untuk bangun bagi pemuda bermata elang tersebut. Melanjutkan tidurnya lebih lama tak masalahkan mengingat 2 hari ini sekolahnya libur karna libur nasional.

Mata elangnya bergulir melihat jam ternyata waktu menunjukan pukul 06.45 benarkan pikirnya melanjutkan tidur lebih lama merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

'Drap... Drap... Drap...'

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar dari luar kamar pemuda tersebut.

'Drap... Drap... Drap...'

"Kyaa~ kemari Moku"

"Tidak tidak, kau tak boleh nakal."

"Aku akan menangkapmu" sang gadis terkikik dan mulai bermain main dengan kucingnya.

Pemuda itu mulai menaikan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala ravennya.

'Drap... Drap... Drap...'

"Moku mulai nakal ya" Sakura memekik mengejar kucingnya apa lagi gadis itu memakai sandal swallow warna hitam sehingga bunyi yang dihasilkanpun bertambah keras disisi lain Sasuke merasa tidurnya terganggu dan merubah posisinya gusar.

"Sakuraaa" geram Sasuke keras dibalik selimutnya segera ia beranjak dan membuka pintunya kasar.

'Brak'

"Jangan berisik! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!" Sasuke dengan muka bantalnya membentak Sakura keras, ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan gadis itu setiap pagi.

"Gomenne.. Sakura terlalu asik main kejar kejaran dengan Moku" yang dibentak hanya menampilkan cengiran sambil menggaruk kepala pink miliknya yang tak gatal.

"Keluar!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura keluar apartemennya.

"Tu-tunggu" Sakura memberontak

"Main yang jauh jangan balik sebelum jam 12 siang!" peringat Sasuke keras.

'Brak'

Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya kasar. Sakura sendiri memasang wajah melas ingin menangis dengan tubuh lesu ia menghadap pintu yang tertutup apalagi gadis itu belum mandi dan masih memakai piyamanya.

Sasuke melupakan sesuatu tapi dengan segera pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membuka pintunya lagi.

"Kucingmu!" bungsu Uchiha itu melempar Moku keluar dan Moku langsung berlari.

"Kyaaa Moku aku merindukanmu" seketika Sakura melebarkan senyumannya dan mengejar Moku dengan tertawa riang melupakan kesedihannya barusan.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus keras.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dia satu sekolah denganku nanti" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 **Tbc**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Saya balik lagi minna ini saya udah update kilat gomen kalo ada typo typo oh iya saya berusaha bikin lebih panjang tapi hasilnya?? Ini fic pertama saya jadi rada susah menyusun kata kata. Btw mulai masuk sekolah lagi ya hari senin, takut gaada waktu hiks hiks buat update** **tapi saya usahakan kok *ehhcurhatmodeon***

 **Domo arigatou gozaimasu minna-san yang udah review, follow or favourite jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa dikolom review**

 **-Jenne**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

•

•

•

 **Happy Reading**

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dia satu sekolah denganku" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Waktu menunjukan pukul 09.30 dipagi yang cerah ini gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura itu berada di taman tempat dimana gadis itu menemukan Moku untuk pertama kalinya. Piyama lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan motif stitch itu membalut tubuhnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lebih gadis itu berada ditaman karna hari libur nasional tentu saja taman lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mata emeraldnya mengamati orang orang yang berlalu lalang entah bersepedah, jooging bersama peliharaan atau hanya sekedar duduk dibangku taman seperti dirinya sekarang.

Melihat ayunan membuat dirinya tertarik untuk bermain itu, kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ayunan yang berjarak 30 meter dari tempatnya.

"Moku aku ingin menaiki ayunan" segera saja Sakura berlari diikuti dengan Moku dibelakangnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa kalau tidak berlari.

"Ahh tak ada tempat untukku" bibir ranum gadis itu mengerucu dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia tak mendapat tempat karna ayunannya memang hanya 3 dan itu sudah terpakai semua tak jarang orang disekitarnya memandang aneh dengan penampilan gadis itu tapi Sakura tak peduli.

Ngomong ngomong biasanya gadis itu kemana mana selalu ditemani tapi sekarang jauh dari orang tua dan neneknya itu membuat ia berfikir mulai sekarang harus mandiri.

"Baiklah kita cari tempat lain" Sakura mulai menggendong Moku dan beranjak pergi.

"Nona kau boleh duduk disini menggantikanku" sesorang pemuda menawarkan tempat duduknya.

"Benarkah?" mata emerald itu berbinar dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar lalu pemuda itu menganggukan kepala membenarkan.

Segera saja mendudukan diri diayunan tersebut dengan Moku yang berada dipangkuannya Sakura berterima kasih pada pemuda baik hati tersebut. Karna kejadian itu membuat keduanya saling mengenal kadang sesekali pemuda tersebut mendorong ayunanya sambil mengobrol santai.

"Aku tebak pasti kau belum mandi ya Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan pemuda tersebut membuat Sakura malu. Bahkan orang orang disekitarnya juga pasti paham dengan hanya melihat penampilan gadis itu sudah membuat mereka berfikir seperti yang dikatakan teman barunya itu.

"Naruto-kun benar" cicit Sakura

'Kruyukk~ kruyuukk~'

Baiklah sekarang ia tak tau harus menempatkan mukanya dimana ketika mendengar perutnya sendiri bersuara meraung raung kelaparan. Malu se ka li itu yang Sakura rasakan sekarang.

'Miaawww'

Moku menggesekan kepalanya pada perut Sakura seolah olah mengerti jika pemiliknya itu kelaparan.

"Kau dan kucingmu itu menggemaskan sekali" Naruto nama teman barunya itu terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Sakura dan Moku.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Jemari mungil milik Sakura menunjuk bangunan tinggi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kau tinggal diapartemen sana?" dan Sakura menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah ayo aku traktir makan" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura bahkan sebelum gadis itu menjawab lalu mereka pergi ke kedai ramen langganan Naruto.

•

•

•

"Otouto dari tadi aku tak melihat Sakura-chan? Dimana dia?" kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu menanyakan keberadaan adik perempuannya. Ia menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung untuk bertemu adik perempuannya.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke dengan menggendikan bahunya tak mau tau.

"Baka! harusnya kau menemaninya diakan masih baru disini" Uchiha Itachi putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu menjitak kepala adiknya keras.

"Sshh sakit bodoh!" bungsu Uchiha itu mengusap kepalanya dan mendesis kesal.

"Lagian nii-san kesini menggangguku saja" lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah serius menghadap layar monitor bermain game dota 2 nya.

"Aku mengunjungi imotou ku, bukan kau" Itachi membawa 1 kantong belanjaan yang berisi susu kotak dan makanan ringan khusus untuk Sakura adiknya tercintanya, pria dewasa itu meletakkan barang yang dibelinya kedalam kulkas dan menatanya dengan rapi.

"TADAIMAA~ SAKURA YANG CANTIK INI KEMBALI DENGAN SELAMAT SERTA MEMBAWA KEB-"

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!!" potong Sasuke dengan nada membentak sebelum adiknya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lagian ini masih jam 10.30 harusnya Sakura tak boleh pulang sebelum waktunya.

Teriakan Sakura benar benar memekakkan telinga. Naruto yang ada disampingnya sampai menutup indra pendengarannya. Kalau saja tak ada Itachi mana berani Sakura berteriak nyaring dirinya memang sudah hafal sepatu yang berada di rak itu pasti punya kakaknya yang sedang berkunjung.

"Itachi-nii aku merindukanmu" Sakura menurunkan Moku dan berlari kearah Itachi dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya ia melompat kepelukan Itachi dan menautkan kedua kakinya kepinggang kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Itachi membalas pelukan adiknya tak kalah erat ia mengelus rambut merah muda itu dan tersenyum lembut sesekali Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Kau ringan sekali, apa kau makan dengan baik hmm?" Itachi berjalan lalu mendaratkan dirinya disofa dengan Sakura yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya.

"Aku makan dengan sangat baik" sikap manja Sakura mulai kambuh jika berada didekat Itachi.

"Kau masih memakai piyama? Kau belum mandi yaa" sudah dua orang yang menanyakan hal itu dan sialannya lagi tebakannya benar. Tapi dimata Itachi penampilan adiknya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Nakal sekali kau, tapi kau tetap harum Cherry" Itachi menyeringai ia meniup leher Sakura dan menggelitiki pinggang Sakura tanpa ampun sehingga membuat gadis itu kegelian dan meronta.

"Kyaaaa~ berhenti nii-san"

Sementara Naruto yang melihat adegan kakak beradik itu ikut tersenyum.

"Teme adikmu boleh juga" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kapan kau kemari" Sasuke masih asik dengan dotanya diruang tamu sehingga tak menyadari jika Naruto datang.

"Tadi bersama adikmu, aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu ditaman" penjelasan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sepertinya Sasuke akan benar benar marah besar setelah ini karna ada mereka bertiga yang bersiap akan mengacaukan apartemennya dan membuatnya bising.

•

•

•

Party mungkin itu yang disebut oleh mereka bertiga ah bukan berempat bersama dengan Moku sekarang tapi tidak untuk Sasuke baginya itu justru neraka. Apartemennya benar benar berantakan sedangkan dirinya sendiri sangat menyukai kerapian.

Bermain tembak tembakan, memasak dan perang tepung itu yang dilakukan mereka bertiga walaupun hanya dapur yang berantakan tetap saja itu masuk kategori tidak rapi menurut Sasuke lagi lagi bungsu Uchiha itu harus menahan kekesalannya.

"Itachi-nii Sakura mandi dulu, jangan lupa bersihkan kekacauan ini" ujar Sakura dengan mengucek matanya yang kemasukan tepung.

"Naruto-kun juga" Sakura menunjuk Naruto sedangkan Itachi terkekeh dan mengelus lembut rambut merah muda itu.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku gadis kecil" sentilan kecil dihadiahkan untuk Sakura dijidat lebarnya membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Pergilah mandi bersihkan tubuhmu, aku yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini" lanjut Itachi tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura bagaimana pun juga memang dirinyalah yang memulai perang perangan ini jadi mau tidak mau ia harus membereskannya bersama Naruto tentu saja.

Sakura menuju kamarnya penampilan gadis itu benar benar kacau tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung begitu pula dengan wajahnya tapi itu yang membuat dirinya semakin menggemaskan ia lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Astaga nii-san" Sakura kaget karna tanpa diundang Sasuke sudah berada didalam kamarnya menatap dengan pandangan menusuk tajam. Kaki jenjang pemuda itu mendekati Sakura dan menudutkan gadis itu ketembok.

"Kau suka sekali membuatku marah" nadanya terdengar pelan tapi sebenarnya pemuda itu menahan agar tak meledak. Tangan kokok milik Sasuke mencengkram rahang kecil Sakura.

"Akkh.. mak-maksud nii-san apa" Sakura gugup dan merintih lirih belum lagi cengkraman Sasuke semakin kuat dan itu menyakitinya.

"Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, dan itu membuatku marah" Sasuke menggeram dibalik kalimatnya.

"Go-gomen" mata emerald itu mulai berkaca kaca.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhi perintahku" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya kasar dan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan pada rahang Sakura.

"Cepatlah mandi dan pergi tidur aku tak ingin mereka disini lebih lama" bungsu Uchiha itu keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan menutup pintunya kasar.

Setelah dapur sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya Itachi dan Naruto pamit untuk pulang karna hari sudah sore. Kakaknya itu mencari dimana Sakura lalu Sasuke menjawab bahwa adiknya itu tidur karna kelelahan. Itachi berpesan pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura karna gadis itu masih butuh banyak pembelajaran sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mengiyakan saja supaya kakaknya cepat pulang.

"Besok hari pertama Sakura sekolah jangan lupa pesanku Sasuke" Itachi mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku bisa menjaganya Teme" Naruto berbisik kecil pada Sasuke, sungguh dirinya jengah pada kelakukan mereka berdua.

"Cepat pergi" Sasuke memandang mereka malas.

"Baiklah aku pergi"

"Jaa ne Teme"

Akhirnya meraka berdua keluar juga dari apartemennya.

•

•

•

Tokyo High School itu nama sekolah baru Sakura sekarang orang tua Sakura memang sengaja memasukan putri semata wayangnya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke agar ada yang menjaganya. Tapi apa pemuda itu akan benar benar menjaganya?

Karna ini adalah hari pertama ia sekolah maka Sasuke membiarkan Sakura berangkat bersamanya dan dihari selanjutnya mau tak mau Sakura harus berangkat sendiri tak peduli gadis itu ingat jalannya atau tidak.

Berlama lama dengan Sakura itu sama saja mengacaukan hari harinya sudah bisa dipastika bahwa gadis itu tak akan bisa diam ada saja tingkah usilnya. Bukan malah membuatnya senang justru akan membuatnya bertambah pusing ingin marah marah dan itu akan menyebabkan ia cepat keriput seperti kakaknya.

Setelah Sasuke memarkirkan motor ninja miliknya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Jika terkadang seorang laki laki yang berjalan duluan diiringi si perempuan yang dibelakangnya maka tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis itu mendahului Sasuke dengan berlari kecil kecil penuh semangat sampai didepan pintu gerbang langkahnya terhenti dan menyempatkan untuk berdoa.

Sakura menarik nafas dan mulai memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa didalam hati.

'Semoga mereka semua bisa menerimaku dengan baik dan hal hal yang baik akan terjadi padaku'

Sasuke memandang bingung kearah adiknya yang diam sesaat didepan gerbang, tapi ia tak peduli.

Sakura memasuki kelas XI-2 yang sekarang menjadi kelasnya gadis bermahkota merah muda itu dengan cepat menyesuaikan dirinya.

"Hallo aku Haruno Sakura sebelum sekolah disini aku home schooling jadi mohon bimbingannya, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" senyuman lebar ditunjukan Sakura pada seisi kelas ia duduk disebelah gadis berambut night blue.

Seharian ini Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun pemuda itu pergi sikap Sakura membuat Sasuke jengah dan merasa risih karna gadis itu terus menempel padanya. Fans girl Sasuke juga merasa kesal pada murid baru itu.

"Pergi dan jangan ikuti aku!" bentakan Sasuke tak membuat Sakura menurut.

Justru Sakura malah semakin menempel dan melontarkan sejuta pertanyaan tanpa dijawab satu pun oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tak menurutiku, habislah kau dirumah nanti" ancaman Sasuke membuat Sakura diam ditambah tangannya menjambak surai merah muda itu, mungkin sekarang ia lebih suka bicara menggunakan tangannya dari pada mulutnya. Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam berdiri didekat tangga.

Efek dari jambakan Sasuke itu membuat kepala Sakura kesakitan. Siswa siswi yang lewat memandangnya heran disertai bisik bisik kecil, semuanya tau bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tripikal orang tak suka diganggu atau orang itu memang benar benar ingin cari mati. Kakaknya itu memang pernah mengatakan peraturanya yaitu :

1\. Diam dan jangan berisik atau mengikutinya kemanapun.

2\. Diam dan jangan berisik atau mengikutinya kemanapun.

3\. Diam dan jangan berisik atau mengikutinya kemanapun.

4\. Karena nomer 1 sd 3 itu akan mengganggu ketenangannya jika dilanggar.

5\. Jika tak mematuhi perintah maka bukan mulut lagi yang berbicara. Atau ucapkan selamat datang pada penderitaan barumu.

Disisi lain Haruno Sakura selalu ceria dan tak bisa diam itu bukan karena tanpa sebab. Membuatnya diam itu sama saja membuka memori lama dan membuat dirinya kembali terpuruk. Diam diam gadis itu selalu membawa sesuatu kemanapun ia pergi jika sampai menjalar pada dirinya itu akan sangat menyakitkan nanti.

 **Tbc**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Mungkin disini saya ingin bercerita sedikit, karna semenjak insiden dimasa lalu itu membuat orang tuanya Sakura lebih protectif itu juga berkaitan dengan sikap/sifat Sakura. Sasuke sendiri ingin Sakura diam dan tak menganggunya dengan segala tingkah konyol yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tau semakin diam dirinya itu sama saja membunuhnya perlahan.**

 **Lalu apakah Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura diam dan menuruti keinginannya?? atau bahkan menendang gadis itu dalam kehidupannya??**

 **Sakura 17th**

 **Sasuke 18th : tidak satu kelas dengan Sakura karna ia kelas XII**

 **Itachi 25th**

 **T** **emukan jawabnnya dichapter chapter selanjutnya. Saya sempat berfikir ini seperti bukan genre romance hurt/comfort melainkan romance humor tapi saya percaya dengan apa yg saya buat akan sangat membekas dihati para reader *plak*** **chapter depan mungkin akan ada LEMONADENYA** ***ups***

 **Kritik dan saran boleh dan sangat saya butuhkan asal disampaikan dengan bijak.**

 **Domo arigatou gozaimasu minna-san yang udah review, follow/favourite** **tinggalkan jejak kalian dan review sebanyak banyaknya *mwah* *mwah***

 **-Jenne**


End file.
